kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 28
の び し|Kinkyū no yobidashi}} is the twenty-eighth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Following Zenitsu's outrage after discovering that Tanjiro had been travelling with a girl, he comes to understand the situation and begins grovelling towards Tanjiro. Their injuries have now healed from their previous endeavor against Kyogai, and they receive a message from Tennoji the crow to head to Natagumo Mountain. Just as they are about to set off, they thank Hisa for her kindness and she offers them sparks for good luck on their journey. Confused by her intentions, Inosuke loudly questions her and calls her a hag causing Zenitsu and Tanjiro to frantically intervene while questioning his intelligence. As they run off, Inosuke overhears the women wish them a good fortune and prideful lives causing him to gaze at her in confusion. He calls out to the boys running in front of him asking for the meaning behind her words, Tanjiro goes on to wonder if she meant to not feel embarrassed to behave bravely. Still not understanding the meaning, Inosuke begins to question Tanjiro's explanation causing him to feel flustered and run faster to comically avoid his questions. By the time they've arrived at Mount Natagumo, night time has fallen. They prepare to investigate the mountain, but are held back when Zenitsu becomes frightened and is reluctant to climb the mountain. A sudden scent emerges, and Tanjiro discovers an injured swordsman begging for help down the path. Tanjiro and Inosuke run towards him but he suddenly lifted into the air, and pulled back into the mountain screaming for help. Tanjiro proclaims he's going to investigate the mountain before Insouke claim's he will lead as Tanjiro "tremble's in fear and follows behind.' While climbing the mountain, the two boys notice an unusual amount of spiderwebs. Tanjiro calls out to Inosuke and thanks him for bravely accompanying him to investigate, saying how the twisted scent of the mountain had scared him but when Inosuke agreed to go, he was able to overcome his fear. Inosuke ponders on what he means, and is reminded of the kind actions of Lady Hisa, showing the beginning of Inosuke's connection to human emotions. Tanjiro notices someone hidden in the woods and approach him, they introduce themselves as Mizunoto swordsman and have arrived as backup. The boy hidden in the brush angrily voices his distaste hoping for a Hashira instead, to which Inosuke cuts off by socking him in the face. He angrily yells at the unknown swords man and demands a summary of what has occured on the mountain. He tells the boys that a crow had brought an order to investigate the mountain and 10 Corps members had come as group, however not long after arriving, they had began to unprovokingly began killing each other. A second unconscious swordsman then appears before the boys, revealing that he is being controlled like a puppet by a mysterious female demon. Back at the the Ubuyashiki household, the crow of one of the swordsman has haggardly arrived to give word of what has occured on the mountain. Kagaya deducts that it has to be the work of one of the Twelve Demon Moons and decides to dispatch the Insect Pillar, Shinobu Kocho, as well as the Water Pillar, Giyu Tomioka. The chapter ends with Shinobu asking Giyu how "it would be nice if humans and demons could get along." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga,Page 19 to which he quickly responds "as long as demons eat people it's impossible." Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Inosuke Hashibira * Nezuko Kamado * Hisa * Murata * Mother Spider Demon * Kagaya Ubuyashiki * Giyu Tomioka * Shinobu Kocho Events *''Natagumo Mountain Arc'' begins Navigation ru:Глава 28 Category:Chapters Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc